The present invention relates to a disk drive unit, more precisely relates to a disk drive unit having a tray capable of holding an optical disk and being retracted into and ejected from a main body.
The disk drive unit reproduces data from and records data on an optical disk, e.g., CD, DVD. Generally, the optical disk is mounted on the tray and loaded in the disk drive unit.
A front view of a conventional disk drive unit is shown in FIG. 8.
A tray 12 can be ejected forward from a front face of a main body 11 of the disk drive unit 10. An eject button 13 for ejecting the tray 12, a play button 14 for reproducing recorded data, a volume controller 15, etc. are provided in the front face of the main body 11.
In FIG. 8, the tray 12 is retracted in the main body 11. When the disk is loaded or taken out, a user pushes the eject button 13 provided in the front face of the main body 11.
The eject button 13 is usually provided under the tray 12 because of parts arrangement and cable arrangement.
A moving mechanism (not shown), which is provided in the disk drive unit 10 and automatically moves the tray 12, is actuated by pushing the eject button 13. The moving mechanism includes a motor for moving the tray 12.
Since the eject button 13 is provided under the tray 12, the tray 12 which has been ejected obstructs user""s action of pushing the eject button 13. Therefore, it is difficult to push the eject button 13 so as to retract the tray 12.
To easily retract the tray 12, the moving mechanism can be actuated by slightly pushing a front face of the ejected tray 12.
Namely, in the conventional disk drive unit, the user must execute different action so as to eject and retract the tray 12, so the user, especially an unfamiliar user, is confused.
In a book-size personal computer, an eject button is provided in a front face of a tray, but the eject button is not used for retracting the tray. The tray is manually pushed until the tray is fully retracted in a disk driving unit.
In the conventional book-size personal computer too, the tray is ejected and retracted by user""s different action, so the user must be confused.
An object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive unit, in which an eject button for ejecting and retracting a tray can be easily pushed while the tray is ejected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive unit, in which the tray can be ejected and retracted by same action.
To achieve the objects, the disk drive unit of the present invention comprises:
a main body;
a tray for holding an optical disk, the tray being retracted into and ejected from the main body;
means for moving the tray, the moving means including a motor for retracting the tray into and ejecting the same from the main body; and
an eject button actuating the moving means so as to retract the tray into and eject the same from the main body, the eject button being provided in a front face of the tray.
With this structure, the eject button can be easily pushed while the tray is retracted, and the tray can be ejected and retracted by the same action: pushing the eject button.
The disk drive unit may further comprise means for detecting movement of the tray,
wherein the detecting means detects the movement of the tray and actuates the moving means to eject the tray from the main body when the eject button is pushed while the tray is retracted in the main body, and
the detecting means detects the movement of the tray and actuates the moving means to retract the tray into the main body when the eject button is pushed and the tray is moved toward the main body while the tray is ejected form the main body.
With this structure, by pushing the eject button provided in the front face of the ejected tray, the tray is also pushed into the main body so that the moving means automatically loads the disk even if the eject button does not directly actuate the detecting means. Anyway, the tray can be automatically ejected and retracted by the same action: pushing the eject button.
In the disk drive unit, the detecting means may include:
a lever being attached to the tray, the lever being pushed and projected by the eject button;
a check gear being pushed by the lever projected, the check gear being engaged with a rack extended in the direction of the movement of the tray; and
a sensor for detecting rotation of the check gear.
With this structure, the detecting means actuates the moving means to automatically eject and retract the tray in the both cases of: pushing the eject button; and pushing and moving the tray inward.
Further, in the disk drive unit, the tray may be detachably attached to the main body. With this structure, maintenance and repair can be easily executed.